The Mile-High Club : Compass Outtakes
by SparklingWand
Summary: Welcome to the Mile-High Club. Here you will find all of the wonderful bits in Compass that just didn't quite fit in with the story line but were just to much fun not to see. Please make sure that your seat belts are securely fastened and that your seat backs and tray tables are in the upright position. Your flight is ready for departure.


**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**This story has been rated M due to explicit language, suggested sexual content and graphic scenes of devastation. Reader discretion is advised.**

**~ X ~**

**Outtake 1  
**

For as long as Edward could remember, he always loved the feeling of being inside an airplane. It didn't matter if it was a large commercial jetliner or a small prop plane; there was nothing that could compare to the feeling of knowing you're inside something that by all intents and purposes should never be able to lift off the ground, let alone fly.

Resting his head back against the headrest of the first class seat, he closed his eyes and simply felt the power of the engines roaring around him. By this point they had already reached their maximum altitude and while those around him felt nothing but the smooth glide of the propulsion, Edward could feel the gentle turbulence and the pull of the steering as the crew maneuvered the airliner.

This was the life, and he couldn't wait until he was sitting in that cockpit guiding a plane to its destination. For now, he would settle for the wind blowing over the metal encasement, and relaxing comfortably in first class.

First class. Edward was beyond ecstatic the moment the upgrades became available for his seats into New York. There was nothing better than being treated like royalty as you flew the open skies.

A soft sigh coming from his left cautioned him to open his eyes. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of the gorgeous brunette stationed comfortably in the seat beside him. Her long brown hair cascaded over her shoulders, as she peered out the open window to the clouds beneath them.

"You cold, Izz?" Edward asked, noticing goosebumps on her slender arms.

Izzy cocked her head to the side, her eyes lingering a little long on Edward's lips before answering, "A blanket might be nice."

Edward gently pulled his best friend into the curve of his side, rubbing his hands up and down her arm as he motioned for the flight attendant.

A short, thin woman dressed in the dark blue uniform of the airline approached them with a pleasant grin painted on her face. The cherry red color of her lipstick highlighted her smile. "May I help you?"

"Can we get a blanket, please?" Edward requested.

The flight attendant nodded and disappeared, returning shortly with a red fleece blanket in hand. "Here you go, sir," she stated. "Please let me know if there is anything else I can do for you."

Ah, the service of first class.

Edward took the blanket from the attendant and fanned it out over him and Izzy. She curled up into his side, while sliding her legs underneath her. Izzy's head fit comfortably under his chin, allowing Edward to breathe in her enticing scent. He fought the urge to tilt her head and kiss her. That wasn't what their friendship was about. He was her guardian, her protector, not her lover.

Izzy scooted closer to Edward, blocked only by the armrest between them. "This feels nice," she whispered.

"That it does," he replied, moving his hand to her back. In slow perpendicular movements, he caressed the hills and valleys of her spine. He knew every mark on her body, every detail, and yet never had he touched her in an intimate manner. He respected her, loved her, and would die before hurting her. But that didn't mean his body didn't react to her as a man's should. No, in fact, even in that very moment he could feel the blood rushing to his lower region.

God, how he hoped she couldn't feel what she was doing to him, rubbing his chest as she was.

Izzy's hand slowly dropped down to Edward's waist. She lifted his white cotton t-shirt only enough to play with the waistband of his khaki shorts. Before he knew what was happening, her hand slipped gently between his thighs, brushing over his throbbing erection.

He hissed at her seemingly accidental touch. Izzy acted as if she hadn't noticed and rested her hand on top of his leg.

Slender, long fingers pressed inside his thigh, hand against muscle and fabric. Izzy's fingers moved in what seemed like slow, heated motion, drawing tiny circles along the cotton of his shorts.

"We're thirty thousand feet in the air," Izzy's heated breathed washed over Edward's face, as she whispered softly against his neck.

Edward swallowed hard, his mind remaining focused on her hand still trailing along his thigh, now slowly slipping up under the leg of his shorts. Izzy gently squeezed his upper thigh, moving incredibly close to his growing member.

"I..um...yeah...w-we are," Edward stuttered.

He tried to adjust his position in his seat, afraid she would touch his throbbing manhood again. Deep down, he knew he should feel embarrassed that she had come so close to touching him. This was Izzy after all, but with every passing second, his desire to see her as just Izzy diminished.

All of his dreams manifested in this woman. She was everything he had ever wished for and more. Edward had known this girl since they were scab-kneed and making mud pies in the backyard. All through high school, he protected her, he was her guardian angel, and carried that honor with pride. To him, she was the most beautiful creature to ever have graced the planet. Yet she had never seemed more beautiful than she did at this very moment.

Her soft, wavy hair hung like curtains of chocolate over his vanilla coated skin. Her brown eyes peered up at him through her long eyelashes, silently begging him to pull her beautiful, plump strawberry lips into a passionate kiss. His gaze drifted down her body. The red blanket covered her from her shoulders down, but underneath he knew she was wearing a black Foo Fighters t-shirt that she had obviously stolen from his suitcase, hugging her delicious breasts. Her tiny nipples played peek-a-boo, straining toward him from underneath the soft cotton of _his _shirt. Her soft but firm legs were exposed thanks to the pair of cut-off shorts that she loved to wear so much, and her tiny feet, with their pink toenails, appeared out from underneath the blanket.

"What are you staring at?" she purred next to his ear. Her lips brushed over his jaw and Edward nearly came undone.

"Izzy..."he gurgled. "What are you doing?"

She batted her eyelashes, fanning them over her cheeks. "What do you think I'm doing?" she mocked him.

"Trying to kill me," he choked, squirming underneath her.

She lifted her head from his chest, her brown eyes scorching as she stared into his. "Don't you want me?"

Shocked by her advances, Edward rubbed the back of his neck, trying to calm the strain that was now tenting the front of his khaki shorts.

"Want you? I've never wanted someone so badly in all my life," he admitted. "Not a day goes by that I don't think about taking you as mine, marking you as mine."

A wicked smirk curved Izzy's lips, exposing her perfect, straight white teeth. She moved her hand further up under his shorts until she reached his aching cock. Slowly, she slid her hand over his boxers, wrapping her fingers tight around his girth.

"You know, I bet this would feel wonderful inside me," she proceeded to coax him, tugging his earlobe between her teeth.

Edward couldn't stand the torture any longer. He turned his hips, pinning her to the cushion of the first class seat, and kissed her. Teeth clashed together as tongues met, fighting for dominance over one another.

Oh, how many nights had he dreamt of this; Izzy withering in passion underneath him. He couldn't begin to understand the sudden change in her behavior, or why Izzy had come on to him so strongly. Not that he minded. The fact that she was willing to break the barrier between them and cross the great divide only made this all that much sweeter.

His tongue swept out over his, tasting her sweetness. This was better than anything he had ever imagined. He groped her breast in his hand, kneading it with wanton abandon. He cared nothing about the people sitting on the opposite side of the row from them; nor those in front or behind them. All he cared about was the fact that Izzy had destroyed the wall he had built up around them, and finally he was tasting her and touching her as a man should.

"Edward," she breathed between kisses, her hand slowly thrusting along his throbbing length.

"Hmm?" he groaned, licking her lips with the tip of his tongue.

"I want you...now," she growled.

His eyes widened, as her hand squeezed his cock almost too hard, indicating her need.

"Now? Here? Can't we just make out until we land?"

Her swollen lips formed this most adorable pout. Edward pressed his mouth to her to make it disappear. "I've waited all this time for you," she whimpered, "I can't wait any longer."

Kissing her again, aching to feel her tongue wrestling with his once more, Edward forced himself to move away from her. "I want our first time to be special," he stated. "Not a quick fuck."

Izzy wrapped her fingers around his shoulders and began shaking him. "Edward, I can't wait any longer. Please. I can't..."

_August 28, 1999_

Edward's eyes flew open. Instead of the ravishing brunette shaking him, a pale cab driver was jostling him out of his deep sleep. "Look, buddy. You really need to wake up. The meter is running, and I can't wait any longer. This here is your stop."

Confused, Edward rubbed his hands over his eyes. He was inside a smelly cab, with an obese man that looked like he hadn't showered in a decade, sitting in front of a large dorm type building.

"Mister, did you hear me?" the driver shouted.

"Yeah, yeah," Edward responded with a huff. "I heard you loud and clear." He pulled out his wallet and tossed thirty bucks to the driver, which was more than enough to cover his fare. "Keep the change."

Sitting beside Edward was a box of Cracker Jack and a stuffed penguin dressed in a pilot's uniform that Edward had picked up from the airport on his way in from Costa Rica. School was set to start in a week, and Edward was determined to see Izzy before heading off to Arizona. All summer long they had been separated with nothing more than postcards and phone calls to unite them. Oh, how he missed his Izzy.

So many nights, he lay under the stars and wished she had chosen to join him on his trip. He understood that school was important to her. Heck, the girl started what should have been her freshman year in college as practically a junior. She worked diligently through high school and obtained many of her core college credits ahead of schedule. Izzy was the smartest person Edward knew, besides his father, and he was so proud of her.

With the stuffed penguin and Cracker Jack in one hand and his suitcase in the other, Edward got out of the cab and marched toward the building. The sun was beginning to set, but there was still enough heat to where he could feel the rays beating down on his neck.

When he entered the building, cool air conditioning breezed over his face. The front hall was a commons area where many students were sitting on plush couches or at mahogany tables, pouring over their books. Edward smiled at the thought of Izzy sitting in one of those exact spots.

He trotted up the three flights of stairs it took to get to her dorm room. No reminder was needed as to which room was hers. He'd had it memorized the instant she told him. Her room was just around the corner from the staircase.

As he approached, his hands began to sweat and his breathing grew more erratic. "Snap out of it, Cullen," he scolded himself. "This is Izzy after all. The girl who kept Emmett from kicking your ass when you accidentally set his pet spider free."

Edward snickered at the thought. Emmett knew Edward had been the one to set Geronimo, Emmett's pet tarantula, free, but Izzy had taken the blame. Even with her absolute fear of spiders, she claimed she wanted to get a closer look and accidentally knocked the tank, where Geronimo lived, over. Because no one wanted to accuse Izzy of lying, Emmett let Edward go with a pop upside the head.

Placing his suitcase on the floor, Edward lifted his hand to knock on the black stained door.

"Oh, my God! Stop it!" Izzy's voice sang through the door in laughter.

"Just a little bit. That's all I want," a deeper voice ensued.

A loud smack could be heard and a girlish giggle followed. "Jake, I mean it."

The hackles against the back of Edward's neck stood up on end. Izzy was with a guy, and they seemed rather close. His blood started to boil and the fist that hung midair, ready to knock, began to whiten with the tightness of his knuckles. How dare anyone encroach on his Izzy!

Feeling his nails starting to break into the skin of his fist, Edward dropped his hand to his side and continued to stand perfectly still outside the door. People passed by him, staring at him as if he had lost his mind, but he didn't care. He was frozen at the thought of _his_ Izzy being with someone else.

"Izz, you know I can't help it. It just tastes so fucking good. Just one little nibble. Please?" the male voice pleaded.

That was about all Edward could handle. He rammed his fist into the door, much harder than he anticipated, banging louder with his thrust.

The room went quiet. Then the deadbolt unhinged and the door flung open. There she stood. His Izzy. A lump formed in his throat when he realized she was dressed just as she had been in his dream. She was a vision dressed in his Foo Fighters t-shirt and her favorite cut-off shorts peeking from underneath.

"Edward!" she squealed in delight.

All his anger dissipated the instant she flung herself into his arms. Edward had to drop the stuffed animal and popcorn to catch her. He twirled her around, holding her close to him, laughing at her high-pitched squeal.

"How's my girl doing?" Edward asked in between laughs, refusing to relinquish his hold on her.

"A million times better now that you're here!" she exclaimed.

Reluctantly, Edward placed Izzy back on her feet, stepping back to look at her. "You look wonderful," he stated with admiration.

Izzy's smile exploded over her face and a light hue of red colored her cheeks. She looked happier than he had seen her in a long while. College suited her. New York suited her.

"And you look tan," she noted.

Edward had to rush to pick up his belongings due to her tugging him inside her room. He held out the box of Cracker Jack and the penguin to her then kissed the top of her head. "I got you this at the airport, and the snack is to share with me later. Did you get the bracelet I sent you?"

Izzy lifted her arm and dangled the hemp bracelet in front him and accepted the gifts. She hugged the tiny little penguin to her chest and kissed it. She then placed both on her desk and maneuvered herself back into Edward's arms.

"She hasn't taken it off since it arrived."

The blood in his veins once again started to boil. A snarl wrinkled Edward's nose as he took in the well dressed man looming in the background of Izzy's room.

"Come again?"

"That's what he said," the man said with a flippant laugh.

Teeth gritting together, Edward looked down at Izzy for an explanation regarding their intruder.

"Edward," Izzy started, "this is Jacob Black. He's my neighbor across the hall." Izzy wrapped her arm around Edward's waist. Her smile brightened the entire room. "And Jacob, this is Edward Cullen. My best friend from Forks."

Jacob stepped forward. Standing at least a head taller than Edward, he had to look up to see Jacob's eyes as Jacob offered his hand. "So, you're the illustrious Edward Cullen I've been listening to this girl rave about for the last three months. I swear, for awhile there, I thought you were a figment of her imagination." Jacob's eyes drifted over Edward. Edward assumed Jacob was sizing him up. "But she wasn't kidding about you." Jacob looked over Edward's head at Izzy, smiling a huge white grin that played a massive contrast against his russet skin and dark eyes. "Damn, girl, you didn't do him justice."

Furrowing his brow, Edward looked back at Izzy, who was now blushing a million shades of red. Her shoulders hunched forward in a shy, little shrug. "I've known him all my life. What else can I say?"

The room grew to an awkward silence. The look on Jacob's face toward Izzy was crawling under Edward's skin. Izzy was his responsibility and he was going to take this asshole down. Edward stepped back and pulled Izzy along with him, holding her close to his side. He was determined that Jacob knew his place in this room, even if Jacob was - God forbid it - Izzy's boyfriend.

"So, Jacob, what are you studying?" Edward asked, breaking the silence.

Jacob sat down on the corner of Izzy's bed. The mattress sagged under his sheer size. "I'm studying to become a pediatrician."

"Interesting," Edward sneered.

"I made your favorites for you," Izzy interjected.

"Lemon bars?" Just the thought of Izzy's lemon bars made Edward's mouth water.

"Yes," she stated in glee at his excited response.

"Yeah, they're all for you. Izz wouldn't let me near them. And damn, did I want one."

Edward's green eyes flashed red at the thought of Jacob touching his treats. This guy had to go.

"They were made for me," he snarled.

Izzy blushed in response, and squeezed Edward in a half hug. "Of course they were. Let me go get them."

Edward kissed her temple and she shimmied out of his grasp. "Don't be too long. I don't want to miss one second with you."

"Good, because I have our whole weekend planned."

Izzy bounced out of sight and Edward turned on Jacob in a fury. "Look, buddy, I don't know what your game is, but I swear if you break her heart, I don't give a flying fuck how big you are, I'll break your face."

Jacob leaned back on his hands, smirking at Edward. "Is that so? You think I have a chance with her?"

Swallowing back his heart as it tried to beat its way out of his chest through his throat, Edward snarled, "Personally, I don't think you're her type."

Falling back on the bed, Jacob broke into laughter. "It would be so fucking easy to torture you, but I'm in a good mood today. I love seeing Izzy this happy, so I'll be nice. Edward, you can relax. I'm not after Izzy. You see, I'm gay."

Every muscle in Edward's body became like liquid. He shifted his stance and popped his jaw back into place. The fact that a man, who looked like...well, a man, could in fact be gay shocked him. "You're...you're..."

Jacob sat up and produced a condescending expression. "Gay. It's okay. You can say it. I promise I'm not going to rape you or turn you gay."

"I didn't think...I didn't...well...shit," Edward stammered, rubbing his shoulder which was starting to tense in pain. "I'm sorry. It's just..."

"You love her. And in these last three months, I've grown to love her, too. Don't worry about it. No harm was done. I'm glad to see that you're everything she believes you to be. I didn't want to have to kick your ass."

Edward plopped down on the other side of Jacob, resting his head in his hands. "I was ready to fight you. I figured I'd go down, but I was going down, swinging."

Jacob roared in laughter. "You might want to rethink that statement. I could swear you were coming on to me."

Thinking about what he just said, Edward blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, Jakey-poo. You're definitely not my type."

Jake smiled, glancing toward the kitchenette. "Oh, I know it, but I know who is."

It was in that moment, Izzy appeared around the corner with a plate of lemon bars in her hand. She looked relaxed and happy as her eyes fell upon the two men sitting on her bed. "You can each have one, because I don't want you spoiling your dinner."

Edward stood up from the bed and kissed Izzy's forehead. His whole body instantly relaxed simply by being with her. "I wouldn't dream of it, Izz," he whispered.

Jacob, too, stood up from the bed. "Actually, you two, I'm going to head out. I have a date tonight. Izz, show him the town." Jacob walked over to Izzy, careful to not come between Edward and Izzy and kissed the top of her head. Edward instantly tensed up at the fact that Jacob was touching her, but realized he had no claim to dictate the situation. "You kids have fun now. And don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Catching the beautiful color that highlighted Izzy's cheeks, Edward was certain what Jacob meant by that comment. If Jacob only knew how much he wanted to love Izzy that way, but never would admit it anyone. Not Izzy, not his family, and in essence, not even himself. No, he was content in keeping Izzy as his friend. For that way, he would always be able to love her, even if it meant loving her from afar.

"It was nice to meet you, Edward," Jacob said, shaking Edward's hand again. "I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot of you over the next couple of years."

"You better count on it," Edward stated plainly.

With a smile, Jacob nodded his head and walked out the door. "This will be the start of an interesting friendship," he murmured, closing the door behind him, leaving Edward and Izzy to spend the last weekend of summer vacation together in New York City, together.

**~ X ~**

**AN: This was just a little birthday pressie for my darling friend, RvrSong. If you haven't started reading her fic "Under My Skin" I highly suggest you start. It's friggin' awesome - just like she is! Happy birthday, girly girl. xx**

**A BIG thanks to my girls shadowed_by_passion and TwiMoments. They kicked it into high gear for me to get this puppy ready in time. I owe them! And I will pay. I promise! **

**My next outtake will be of Edward and Renee's conversation the day she gave him Izzy's letter. A reader of mine asked about it, and I've had it buzzing in my head ever since. Thanks for readin', y'all. A new chapter is coming your way soon. **

**xx  
~J**


End file.
